


Aftermath

by whosafraidofthebigbaddreadwolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosafraidofthebigbaddreadwolf/pseuds/whosafraidofthebigbaddreadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trespasser spoilers!</p><p>The time has come for Aurora to reveal to her sister, Dahlia, what Solas has planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light will lead the way

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first attempt at fan fic, and after Trespasser the characters wouldn't leave me alone. Finally I am able to share this with you all, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout out to littleblue-eyedbird for her editing prowess ;)

" She's going to be here soon" Aurora whispered to Cullen as they stood on the balcony of her quarters, taking in the late afternoon sun. The warm, solid comfort of her husband wrapped around her, safe in his embrace, eased some of her worries, but her heart still felt heavy with dread. Never in her wildest dreams could she have predicted the dismaying turn of events that unfolded at the Winter Palace. The journey back to Skyhold gave them time for the situation to sink in however, and she knew the fight had only truly begun for all concerned. 

In retrospect, Aurora was thankful she convinced Dahlia to stay behind, saying it was to make sure Skyhold was running smoothly. She knew Dahlia tended to make nobles nervous. Ha! If only unnerved nobles were the worst of her worries now. She shuddered.

Cullen nestled her closer to him, shielding her from the wind chill, thinking that was the cause of the unexpected shiver from his wife. Closing her eyes, she leaned back into the solid wall that was Cullen, but even that couldn't stop the worry from weaving through her voice.

"I don't know if I can do this. Why am I the one that has to deliver this news to Dahlia? How do you even begin this conversation to someone you would move heaven and earth for? ‘ By the way little wolf, your ex-boyfriend is planning to recreate his world, and we are all casualties’ I really do not think that will end well. The fire and intensity they posses with each other would put a gatlock bomb to shame ” 

Hearing herself sound so weighed down concerned her, but she had to carry on, no matter how hard it seemed. She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts, then she continued.

“What if I can't get her to help us deviate Solas from his course? Maker preserve us if she sees this as a betrayal. I just pray it doesn’t send her to her knees" she whispered in a shaky voice, more to herself than Cullen.

Turning her to face him, Cullen caressed Aurora's cheek to wipe away the heartbreak that poured out of her. Some worry dissipated , only to return when she opened her eyes to gaze at him.

"Dahlia is a strong soul, yes, and it may cause her to falter, but she will prevail. You have to trust that you know your sister. If anyone can pull her out from a dark, shadowy rage, it's you " Cullen tried to reassure her. It was a small comfort he could see, and Aurora placed her hand over his.

"Strong is not the same as unbreakable, Cullen. That's how people see her, like nothing can touch her because nothing is really known about a supposed enigma. No-one wants to look too close at the shadows, because that's where people keep secrets. People are scared of the dark." Sighing, she added sadly, " I just see my little sister"

Before Cullen could answer, Fen bolted down the steps, as he heard the door below quietly close. The thumps of elf and mabari colliding carried up to the couple on the balcony, confirming the clash of Fen and Dahlia meeting .

"Who came out on top I wonder, Fen or Dahlia?" Cullen mused, a sly smirk appearing on his face.

"Probably both" Aurora retorted, a smile ghosting upon her lips.

The delighted, sultry laugh of her sister accompanied by Fen’s excited barks warmed Aurora’s heart. Fen had obviously knocked her down and was covering her with excited kisses mixed with boisterous barks. As lithe and strong as Dahlia was, it was no match for the solid block of mass that was an excited Fen.

Laying a soft kiss on his wife's forehead before pulling away, he strolled through the room to the top of the stairs to intercept Dahlia, and also to survey the carnage below.

His memory shot back to the first day he saw Dahlia enter Skyhold. 

At first, he was extremely reluctant to allow an assassin with her reputation inside it’s walls, but Aurora was adamant and simply would not budge from the issue. Surely they had enough protection and muscle within the Inquisition that they didn’t need Dahlia as well, he thought, arguing with Aurora with no result.

When the day came that she arrived, he watched warily as a figure in a midnight coloured cloak glided up from the shadows of the castle and into the sunlight, into Skyhold. The hood concealed her face in darkness so only her mouth was visible, twisted into an amused smirk.

“Welcome to Skyhold, Dahlia. I hope your journey wasn’t too stressful”, Cullen greeted her, and couldn’t help but rub the back of his neck due to the awkwardness. ”Aurora should be along shortly, she, ah, seems to have got caught up with Josephine again.” Why did this woman make him so damn unnerved!?

Dahlia drew down her hood to scrutinise Cullen, and he was struck how similar the elf before him looked to Aurora. She was fairer skinned than her sister, but had the same scar running through her eyebrow in the same position as Aurora’s. Silky, raven black hair fell in slight waves down the side of her face, framing the shock of watchful green eyes, the kind that draw you in, although hers were a deeper shade than the pair he could lose himself in until the end of time. He recognised the June vallaslin in a deep crimson, almost black ink that only further highlighted the contrast of her features.

“Thank you, Cullen, for that greeting. I can clearly see how my sister is so enamored by you.” Dahlia replied, a small smile playing across her lips.

Again, he was surprised, to find her voice was smoother than silk and held an edge of dark promises.

Suddenly, Dahlia’s eyes flicked over his shoulder and lit up, her whole cool, aloof demeanor switched off. He barely had time to move out of her way before she darted past him to race towards Aurora. Witnessing Dahlia’s cloak fly out behind her - not hindering her stride one bit - colliding into Aurora who was matching her pace towards her sister-; Cullen couldn’t help but feel his heart lift with joy at hearing the laughter escape from them when Aurora picked up Dahlia to spin her around in circles.

That moment felt like a forever ago now, but the memory always brought a smile to his face seeing two composed women dissolve into child like laughter.

Snapping himself back to the present, he could hear that same sultry laughter float up the stairs towards him.

"Stop, stop, stop! I can barely breathe, Fen, let me up!" Dahlia's voice came out muffled, struggling to her feet under the weight of the dog. "Some war hound you are Fen! Is that your weapon, to lick people to death? I can hear your thoughts right now ‘ I, Fen, sentence you, Dahlia, to torture by way of love and affection " she laughed, as her breath came back. 

"WOOF!!" Fen's deep bark bouncing off the walls, was what he thought of that. 

"Okay, okay, I take it back. You are a fine war hound. The finest there has ever been, although there are worse ways to go than by love and affection" Dahlia admitted in surrender, hands raised, earning her the look of joy that made Fen's body move from excitement and resulted full play bow from the mabari.

"Well ,well, if we knew it only took a mabari to take down the Black Dahlia, I would have gotten one sooner" Cullen chuckled. He wasn't sure who was more excited to see each other, elf or hound. "Before you ask, no, you can't take him with you." 

"He ambushed me!" Dahlia replied, mock indignation ringing out, "And you, Mr Rutherford, have some cheek not inviting me to my only sibling's wedding!" she chastised jokingly, as she cleared two steps at a time up to Cullen, Fen hot on her heels.

When Dahlia cleared the top of the stairs, Cullen used the chance to pull Dahlia into a tight, warm embrace. As she returned the hug just as tightly, Cullen remembered her admitting that she sometimes forgot her own strength, but never had to worry about him.

Life had a funny way of placing people into his life, that otherwise he would have never chosen to be part of his world. Being married to a mage certainly caught him by surprise; and he certainly didn’t foresee the assassin sister-in-law, but now he would fight to the death to protect either of them. Maker knows they would be right by his side fighting too. 

It struck him at unexpected moments like these, just how different, yet alike the sisters were. His wife was the early morning sunshine, just enough to warm you. Dahlia was the cool shadow where you found respite after a hot day. However, anger either one and that warm sunshine turned to blistering heat, that could only be broken with storms of lightning; that cool shadow suddenly turned into sleek ice and menace where anything could hide, and things of nightmares lay in wait to pounce. There was now a rug in the Throne room to prove the point that scorch marks stay in stone. 

"I humbly ask for your forgiveness, dear sister-in-law" he asked earnestly, bowing slightly.

Dahlia mused like it needed a thought .

"Oh okay, but only because my schedule is kind of full." Dahlia teased. “ Congratulations to you both, by the way.You give her immense happiness and make her glow even more brightly, although I never thought that possible. Hand on my heart, I trust you implicitly with one of my most valued people in this world. Now, where can I find by battle weary sister?” Dahlia admitted, her smile as heartfelt as her words.

"She's out on the balcony, hopefully not frozen." he replied, as way of direction. 

“Cullen, you should know by now she doesn’t seem to feel the cold. I have the theory that it’s because she has veins made of actual lightning and sunshine” Dahlia admitted with a wink.

As Dahlia went to start away, he stilled her by touching her arm. "Dahlia..." It was only then she noticed the mask slip, and apprehension cross his face.

"Just try to be gentle, she doesn't know how to tell you what she must, and it burdens on her, but she will always take it for you" he whispered, "I'll leave you to it. Come on Fen" 

With that said, Cullen began down the stairs. 

Hearing Cullen take his leave, Aurora took a deep breath and stepped into the view of Dahlia. The last rays of daylight streaming through the window only highlighted the quiet beauty of her sister. She knew this was the start of Dahlia’s favourite time , the dusk hour when day gave way to night. For that moment, the two elements existed in unison to complement each other with long shadows and golden light. At dawn, night returned the favour Dahlia reminded her, and in those hours when the world was quiet, they were the closest . 

"Hello, ma da' fen, my sweet sister" Aurora finally spoke up, hoping her panic wasn't making her voice shake, feeling her smile slip.

“We have much to catch up on, and I’m not sure how you will take what I have to tell you” Aurora warned, “ But we will get through it together, we must”


	2. Into darkness we go

Dahlia turned to see Aurora on the balcony. Her smile falling away, giving way to shock as she tried to process what she was seeing. Recognising all the light leave Dahlia, and shadows fill their wake, Aurora silently cursed Solas for all he has set in motion, and for what was still to play out.

Knowing she could do nothing more than stay still where she was, Aurora’s heart broke even further as she watched her sister crossing the space to her; moving like she carried the weight and sorrows of all of Thedas, along with each step. Dahlia resembled nothing of the swift silent shadow she was known for; more like the undead from The Fallow Mires.

Her sister’s right hand stayed glued to her mouth, as if trying to stop the internal screaming from escaping. Fat, silent tears escaped eyes the colour of a fade rift, and slid down her cheeks, only to hit the floor as silently as they appeared.

Stopping short of her, she could sense her sister's eyes lock onto where her left arm once sat with the Anchor. Vulnerability from Dahlia was a rare occurrence, making the helpless feeling grow inside Aurora as she witnessed Dahlia sink to her knees in front of her. Arms locked around her without warning, and every ounce of Dahlia's heartbreak poured itself into the embrace. 

"It's okay.... I'm okay, Dahlia." Aurora soothed a few times, running her right hand over Dahlia's hair slowly.

"I... I don't understand!" Dahlia rasped, as she struggled back to her feet. She tried to wipe the tears away but it was no use with more appearing in their place.

Cold hands met Aurora's cheeks with a gentle touch. Whether it was from the icy winds that wove around them, or Dahlia's shock, Aurora couldn't tell. Trying to will her own warmth to seep into Dahlia's hands, they fell away before she could complete the comfort.

"Ir abelas, I will pull myself together. It was a shock. As you say, you are okay. I just...." Dahlia looked down and fiddled with her shirt buckle as she trailed off.

Her resolve returned as sharp as blades as Dahlia met her eyes, the storm of revenge swirling through them

"Who do I have to kill for this?. Say the words, and it will be done, sister" She whispered darkly, the need for revenge simmering in her stance. 

This was the very thing Aurora was afraid of. Dahlia's eyes taking on the presence of angry veilfire, and Aurora was worried she would burn the whole world down with it if need be.

Tales of shadows and blades that melted together as one, only leaving blood and death as witnesses, were whispered in corners – never out loud- in case you became the focus of Black Dahlia. Quiet, dark, lethality. That was her little sister. Black Dahlia, the assassin stood before her now. Even a slight shift in posture sent menacing, silent waves of revenge sliding off Dahlia. Seeing Dahlia slip into the persona of an apex predator suddenly entering the fray, sending any unworthy challenge fleeing, eased her nerves a little.

If there was any chance of saving Solas from himself, and all this world with it, she needed Dahlia. Solas had tried to conceal his emotions when asking about her welfare when they were alone on the ridge, but she could see it was tearing him apart at every carefully crafted seam to be away from his vhenan. 

"No. You are not ending anyone's life for this, Dahlia. Today, you are my beloved sister, not an assassin that makes grown men soil themselves. Come sit inside" Aurora softly ordered , leading Dahlia inside, by wrapping her arm around her sister’s waist.

"First, I merely looked at him, second, I didn't even set a finger, or blade upon him. That's not my fault!" she grumped, as she sat next to Aurora. 

"Mmhmm, of course. Now may I please continue?" Aurora acknowledged through a smile. A pouting Dahlia always warmed her heart, letting her know some shock was wearing off. Seated on the lounge, Aurora turned to face Dahlia who had already tucked her leg beneath her, head rested on her left hand, waiting for Aurora to start. 

Taking a deep breath, she wondered how to start this sordid tale with so many twists and turns even she had trouble keeping up; and she was the one who lived it. The start was as good a place as any.

"While we were in the Winter Palace dealing with Ferelden and Orlais, there was a Qunari threat. A Qunari warrior had appeared to come through an eluvian, been intercepted, and killed . Oddly, that wasn’t the strangest part of everything. While dealing with the Qun, The Anchor came back becoming progressively worse. Searing pain - worse than I felt with Corypheus, started to damage my arm as the power increased.”

Aurora watched as her sister's eyes took on the worried reflection Aurora couldn’t escape from all her friends expressions during that time.

"So that's where your arm went. They had to get rid of the damage" Dahlia realised with a whisper. She sat up a little straighter, slightly alarmed,and ran her hands through her hair, blowing out a breath.

"Yes, but that was at the end that it was removed. I knew the Anchor was starting to kill me, but we had to stop the Qunari threat" Aurora's tone softened as she thought back to the feeling of fear of not seeing Cullen or Dahlia again.

Feeling her throat threaten to close, she continued.

" We found out the qunari were going to use a weapon called 'Dragon's breath'. An actual dragon. However, the qunari were stopped. You may ask the others about all the details if you wish, because I have to let you know of the bigger threat"

Dahlia interrupted her sister before she could continue.

"Ir abelas , Aurora, but you're telling me you had Qunari somehow gain knowledge to travel through eluvians, which is hard to believe in itself, and start to wage war, by using an actual dragon; but that's not the important threat!? " Disbelief and confusion evident in Dahlia's voice.

"That is correct." Aurora admitted, before letting out a small ,hopeless laugh.

Knowing what was next made Aurora nervous, rising to pace a little. Returning her attention to Dahlia on the lounge, she paused for a moment to see if she could continue, then rejoined Dahlia.

"It was at the point where I thought everything was lost, something unexpected happened. I had just fought the Saareth - monstrous qunari- and going through the last Eluvian, I came out to a dozen frozen stone qunari on the other side. It was at the thought of ' Maker, what could possibly do this?', I heard voices up on the hill, where an enormous Eluvian stood. Just as I neared the top, the Viddasala went to rush the other figure, and was promptly turned to stone like her brothers and sisters." Aurora paused to gather her thoughts.

"Well don't stop now, Aurora. Obviously this figure turning Qunari to stone possess powerful magic .... and is clearly the bigger threat. So who is it?" Dahlia questioned, facing Aurora.

" Fen' Harel" Aurora said, letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

Dahlia aimed a long, cautious look at her sister, whilst taking in all the implications that yet another elvhen god was inflicting themselves upon this world. Apparently Flemeth/Mythal wasn’t enough.

"… Fen' Harel? As in elven god of betrayal? The Dread Wolf, Fen'harel.. ?" Dahlia finally responded, the icey steel creeping into her tone.

Caught between the feeling of protecting Dahlia from damage she was inflicting, and having to be honest for everyone’s sakes, she continued. Praying to the Maker that both her knowledge and faith of her sister, and her sister’s love for Solas, would win this battle. 

Dahlia swiftly rose up and started to pace, just as Aurora had. Except she knew it was better for all concerned if Dahlia could move, because when she was still, that's where the danger led.

"This is why we can't have nice things. Our gods have to have their sticky little fingers in everything. Oh, if people don't hate elves enough, this is just great!" Dahlia laughed, eyebrow quirked in annoyance, but no humor was present.

Dahlia stopped mid stride and looked at her sister.

" I apologise, please go on. I think I might just continue pacing while you explain, if you don't mind" Dahlia said, motioning for Aurora to continue.

" Okay. Yes, to all of that. As I was saying, Fen' Harel froze the Viddasala to protect himself from attack. And this is where it all starts to make sense – well as much as it can. The qunari were actually attacking the Inquisition because they believed we were serving Fen'Harel.

Dahlia, the orb is actually Fen'Harel's. He's the one that created the veil, and was going to use the orb to tear the veil down. He didn't realise that he was actually causing the Elvhen people to die, and he wanted to rectify his mistake, and correct the world, his world."

Aurora stopped speaking to look up and track Dahlia. Seeing Dahlia was listening, but wouldn't try to say anything till Aurora had finished, she knew she had to push for the final piece of information.

" Fen'Harel's agents allowed the Venatori to locate the orb. It had built up power while Fen'Harel lay unconscious, and he wasn't powerful enough when he woke to unlock it. However, the plan was Corypheus was meant to die when unlocking Fen'Harel's orb, which then he would then claim back. Obviously, that was not the case.

" If Fen'Harel's plan would have worked, he would have entered the Fade with the Anchor, and torn down the veil. While this world burned in the chaos, he would have restored his world. And that is just what he plans to do. He took my mark, which I guess really was his, and left me with an arm so badly damaged, it needed removing. " Aurora finished, daring to look back up at her sister.

The stillness with Dahlia gazed at her sister made her a little uneasy. Not that she thought harm would come to her, however she knew a slow burn was in motion within Dahlia, and good luck to anyone caught in her way when it came to releasing it.

"This is why I wish the gods would leave us alone. We are nothing but pawns in a sick, twisted game they play for entertainment! Whatever you need to stop Fen' Harel's plan, I will provide. After all, it's one of my own gods trying to snuff us all out. The pure arrogance!" Even though her voice barely lifted , Dahlia's tone still sent a small shiver up Aurora's spine.

She watched as Dahlia went back to pacing, although her stride had become more predatory, more controlled. Aurora knew she had to choose her next words carefully.

"Thank you, but that's where it gets tricky. You see he is recruiting elves, and part of me wonders if he will try for you." Aurora voiced her concern.

Dahlia stopped pacing to sink into a crouch before her sister.

"I am never leaving your side in this fight, sister. Never. Especially for Fen' Harel. My Dalish loyalty doesn't run so deep in my veins I would abandon my own sister to side with one of my Gods. Particularly the god of betrayal " Dahlia promised, before rising up and moving back to move her predatory pace.

Make or break time , Aurora decided. That slow burn was getting faster as her sister's gait slowed.

"Dahlia, I need your help in saving him from himself" Aurora forced out.

Stillness enveloped the room, and Aurora swore she felt the oxygen cut out, even though the doors were wide open. Oddly she felt sorrow in her sister's gaze.

"Aurora, you can't save everyone. I know you like to believe everyone can be redeemed , that if you search deep enough there is that ray of light you can hold onto, but not this time. You never talked about saving Corypheus from himself, so why is Fen'Harel different?. Don't listen to his lies, Aurora" Dahlia pleaded, before continuing her pace. "No. I will not help you save an elvhen god from his own screwups. He wants to end this world, and restore his own, at the cost of so many innocent lives. I will not participate in this destruction of his wills. I will not stand idly by. You cannot ask that of me" Dahlia fumed.

"When you find out who Fen'Harel is , you may change your mind" Aurora softly spoke in hope.

Dahlia fixed her gaze on Aurora, and shook her head. The next words she spoke made every tale and rumor she heard about Dahlia swirl around in Aurora's head. Dahlia's eyes blazed like veilfire, letting Aurora know the slow burn was over. It was duck and cover time.

"No!. Here's what I am going to do. I'm going to be Fen'Harel's living nightmare. Forget the tale of 'The courser and the wolf', for when I get a hold of Fen'Harel , the howl he shall release will make that look like a whimper. Forever he shall be wary of shadows, and have to sleep with a candle lit. Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't hunt him down, and be denied the sight of an almighty on his knees, pleading for mercy from my wrath?" demanded Dahlia, an ominous shadow of steel and ice.

Moving to block her sister's path, Aurora realised she had stopped Dahlia in shadow, and herself in the last rays of dusk filtering through the window. Heart full of sorrow and pain, she looked Dahlia in the eyes, took her hand to pull her sister towards her, and whispered the line that would shake Dahlia's world.

" …... Your one reason is because Fen'Harel is Solas.."

**Author's Note:**

> ma da'fen - my little wolf


End file.
